1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a digital demodulating apparatus for timing error detection, and more particularly, to a digital demodulating apparatus for decision-directed timing error detection capable of calculating a timing error sequence signal with high precision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decision-directed timing error detection (e.g. Mueller and Muller timing error detection) requires a determined transmit sequence signal to estimate a timing error of a received input sequence signal. Traditionally, the transmit sequence signal is determined and provided by an equalizer, which has high error rate in a multi-path or low Signal-Noise Ratio (SNR) environment. As a result, estimated/calculated timing errors thereof have low precision.